Forbidden Love
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Danny is your average werewolf who will someday take over as alpha for her towns pack. Trouble rises for the pack of Santa Carla and Danny goes to investigate. All seems okay, but Danny runs into a certain blonde haired and blue eyed vampire. Danny stars to get curious about Paul and soon starts to wonder where her heart belongs. Her pack loyalty or Paul?
1. Chapter 1

_I walk through the crowd of people on the boardwalk followed by my three best friends. We head to the carousel and stand in line. As we get closer to the entrance gate, I hear laughter from behind. I look and freeze. Blonde rock star long hair, piercing blue eyes. The boy with these features looks at me and I look at him. Our eyes lock and there is an instant connection. I continue to stare as the boy and his companions walk into the line. My friend Sarah shakes me back to reality and I follow her onto the carousel. We find two free horses and get on right as the carousel starts to move. I start to put the mysterious boy in the back of my mind as I listen to the music. But then, I see him again. He and his friends walk between the horses that me and Sarah are on. As he walks past, he looks back at me and smiles. I freeze again and stare. The smile was both inviting and threatening. It was the smile of a predator. I continue to stare after the boy until he and his friends jump off the carousel. As he hits the ground, my vision spins out of control and I black out._

_When my vision comes back, I see that the carousel is gone and a bonfire has taken its place. I am no longer sitting on a carousel horse, but am lying on sand. I look around and see that I am on a beach. Suddenly, my ears are filled with screams. Terrible, terrifying screams. I look at the bonfire and gasp. Four grotesque beings are tearing guys apart and throwing body parts into the fire. As I look, I become even more horrified. The monsters are the boys from the carousel. I get up from the sand and try to back away, but my feet won't move. I keep trying to move my feet while at the same time, not looking away from the bonfire. As I look, the boy who smiled at me looks in my direction. My breath leaves my body as he smiles at me again. It's the same smile. Inviting but threatening. As he smiles, he walks over from the bonfire. He walks behind me and wraps his arm around my waist. The second his arm touches me, my entire body freezes. I can't move a single muscle. The boy moves my hair and kisses my neck but soon the feeling of lips on my skin turns to fire as the boy sinks his fangs into my flesh. I gasp for breath as the pain intensifies. The fire doesn't go away but my vision does. I fall into blackness and am soon surrounded by icy coldness._

I shoot out of bed, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. I look around my room, in a slight daze, but then exhale the breath that I had held in. It was only a dream. I throw the covers off my legs and to the side of my bed. I yawn and stretch before getting up. I walk into my bathroom and take a warm shower to wash off the sweat from my dream. As the warm water runs over my body, the smell of lilacs mixed with pond lilies fill my nose as the shampoo I used rinsed from my hair.

As I leave the bathroom after drying off and putting on my black undergarments, I hear my father holler to me from downstairs. From the tone in his voice, I can tell something serious is going on downstairs. I quickly put on a black tank top,a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of black converse over white socks. I leave my room and go downstairs. I find my father in the family room talking to another male. I lose my breath and quickly look down at the floor as I approach them. The man my father is talking to is none other than the alpha of alphas. Being in the same room as the alpha alpha made my feel like an omega again.

I continue to stare at the floor until I am given permission to look up. I look at the alpha alpha and smile slightly. He smiles back and extends his hand, an obvious sign that he wants a handshake. I shake hands with him, but am then unsure what to do next. I just looked at my father.

"So.. what did you call me downstairs for?" I asked.

I expected my father to answer but Carlisle answered for him.

"The alpha of Santa Carla is concerned for his pack. Over the past few weeks he has lost some of his wolves to a mysterious predator. The lost wolves were very important to the pack and without them, the pack is weakened. The alpha is moving his pack out of Santa Carla to a safer town. Even though his wolves won't be in any more danger, he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt." Carlisle sighed deeply at that point. "What I'm asking is if you, along with your friends Blair, Blaze, and Sarah, are willing to go on a mission to stop the predator from claiming more victims in Santa Carla?" My eyes widen at the news and I go speechless.

A mission! To be chosen to go on a mission is a huge honor. It means that Carlisle has seen that me and my friends have true potential. He has seen that we have completed enough training to be able to defend ourselves enough to get out of dangerous situations. I try to speak but the words are caught in my throat because of my excitement. Carlisle sees and chuckles to himself. He tells me that he understands and then he gets serious again. At that point my father says that we should sit down so we will be more comfortable while we talk. Carlisle agrees and sits down in an armchair by the fire-place. I sit in the armchair next to him as he begins talking about the mission. My father left the family room as we talked and went to the kitchen to fix up some snacks.

The mission was a search and destroy. The way Carlisle explained it, even though it was repeated information, was that werewolves were disappearing in a resort town called Santa Carla. The alpha of Santa Carla was moving his pack because of the disappearances, but he wanted to make sure that whatever was taking the wolves was killed in case another pack wanted to move into the Santa Carla territory. I thought the job seemed easy and agreed to do it. Carlisle was pleased and told me that I should leave for Santa Carla the following day. It seemed a little early to leave for the mission but I didn't argue. I just shook hands with Carlisle and then left him so he could talk with my father.

I ran up to my room and called my friends. Blaze and Blair were up to the job, but Sarah wasn't so sure. It took a lot of coaxing and pleading, but after a while, Sarah finally agreed to go. After telling her and the other two all about the mission, I started to get my things together. I packed several shirts, a few pairs of pants, a couple of pairs of shorts, some extra undergarments and socks, some essential hygiene products, and a couple of pairs of converse. I also packed a couple switchblades as well my Colt 1911 and my S&W Model 4006 pistol with plenty of ammo for both. Carlisle said to bring plenty of weapons if we had to protect ourselves in an ambush. I thought it was stupid. If me and my friends were attacked, we could just transform and fight like wolves. But, then again, Carlisle probably thought that we wouldn't last if we were attacked from above because he said that the killers could fly. Fortunately for us, me and my friends have other abilities that Carlisle doesn't know about.

After packing my bags, I went down to lunch and talked to my father about the mission.

"Carlisle is very hopeful that you and the girls will get the job done."

"I agree. We will get the job done quickly. No more people will go missing."

My father smiled and then hugged me as he got up to put his dishes in the sink. I hugged him back because I knew what he was saying even though there weren't any words being passed between us. He was worried. He knew that I was trained enough to be able to protect myself, but a father is always worried when their only child goes off and does something dangerous with the results being that their child might not come home.

"Everything will be alright. We will come home safe and sound." My father knew I was right, but he still couldn't help but worry.

As I layed in bed that night, I thought about many things. I thought about my father and his worry for me. I thought about the mission and how my friends and I might fail. I couldn't sleep at all because of all the things running through my head. I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. I groaned with disappointment as I saw that it was only 3:00 AM. I got up and paced around the room a couple of times before deciding to go through my bags. I exchanged some shirts and shorts for others and packed some more undergarments and shoes. This time I packed my make-up kit along with a pair of steel toed leather boots. They were great for hand-to-hand combat. As I went to sleep after putting my bags away, I thought about the mission and wondered what I would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

_I walk through the crowd of people on the boardwalk followed by my three best friends. We head to the carousel and stand in line. As we get closer to the entrance gate, I hear laughter from behind. I look and freeze. Blonde rock star long hair, piercing blue eyes. The boy with these features looks at me and I look at him. Our eyes lock and there is an instant connection. I continue to stare as the boy and his companions walk into the line. My friend Sarah shakes me back to reality and I follow her onto the carousel. We find two free horses and get on right as the carousel starts to move. I start to put the mysterious boy in the back of my mind as I listen to the music. But then, I see him again. He and his friends walk between the horses that me and Sarah are on. As he walks past, he looks back at me and smiles. I freeze again and stare. The smile was both inviting and threatening. It was the smile of a predator. I continue to stare after the boy until he and his friends jump off the carousel. As he hits the ground, my vision spins out of control and I black out._

_When my vision comes back, I see that the carousel is gone and a bonfire has taken its place. I am no longer sitting on a carousel horse, but am lying on sand. I look around and see that I am on a beach. Suddenly, my ears are filled with screams. Terrible, terrifying screams. I look at the bonfire and gasp. Four grotesque beings are tearing guys apart and throwing body parts into the fire. As I look, I become even more horrified. The monsters are the boys from the carousel. I get up from the sand and try to back away, but my feet won't move. I keep trying to move my feet while at the same time, not looking away from the bonfire. As I look, the boy who smiled at me looks in my direction. My breath leaves my body as he smiles at me. It's the same smile. Inviting but threatening. As he smiles, he walks over from the bonfire. He walks behind me and wraps his arm around my waist. The second his arm touches me, my entire body freezes. I can't move a single muscle. The boy moves my hair and kisses my neck but soon the feeling of lips on my skin turns to fire as the boy sinks his fangs into my flesh. I gasp for breath as the pain intensifies. The fire doesn't go away but my vision does. I fall into blackness and am soon surrounded by icy coldness._

I gasp for breath as I open my eyes. The same dream from the night before. Everything in the dream was exactly the same. I had no clue what the dream could have meant. But I knew that it meant something if a person had the same dream two nights in a row. I rubbed my eyes and stretched before getting ready for the day. It was a ten and a half hour drive to Santa Carla, California from Boise City, Oklahoma. I was a little worried because Blaze and Blair tend to get irritable when they're in a car for a long time. I tried not to think about the two wolves as I got dressed for the day. I left my hair down and put on a simple crimson red t-shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of black knee-high converse with buckles. It was still chilly out so I put on my light blue aeropostale hoodie as I left my room with my bags.

As I shut the front door of the house, I heard tires on gravel and then the slight screech of brakes. I turned around and saw Blair, Blaze, and Sarah getting out of a black Silverado truck that belonged to Sarah's father. I felt a little over packed as I saw that the girls only had one bag each. But right as Sarah's father was getting ready to leave, Blair pulled out another bag from the back of the truck. Typical Blair. I gave her one my "Really?" looks as she passed. All she did was smile. I rolled my eyes and went to the garage where my truck was waiting.

I started the truck and smiled as the engine came to life. I listened to the engine and was lost in the sound. But, as I was listening, the truck shook violently. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out why the truck was shaking. But, as I looked past the rear-view mirror, I saw that it was only Blaze, trying to put her motorcycle in the back of my truck. I shook my head in annoyance and got out of the truck. Leave it to Blaze to forget the ramps. I helped her get her motorcycle the rest of the way in and then put my bike in, this time using the ramps.

I backed my truck out of the garage after securing the motorcycles with ratchet straps. As the truck rolled out, Blaze and Sarah brought out the trailer that went with my truck. They attached the trailer to the back of the truck and then loaded Blair and Sarah's motorcycles onto the trailer. We secured the bikes down with ratchet straps and then loaded our bags into the spaces between the bikes in both the bed of the truck and the trailer.

As we all got into the truck, my father came out of the house and said goodbye. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I began to pull away from my father to get into the truck, but he grabbed my hand and slid something into it. I looked down and saw that he had given me a can of pepper spray. I started to give the can back, but he pushed my hand away.

"Take it. Just for a little extra protection. For me."

I accepted the can and gave him another hug. I then got into the driver's seat and shut the door of my truck. As I pulled away from the house, I saw my father waving in the rear-view mirror. I honked my horn twice which was our way of saying goodbye when in a car.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was pure torture. Not even two hours into the ride Blair and Blaze started fighting with each other. I swear, if someone saw them, they would think that they were sisters. They were fighting because, apparently, Blair's elbow was jammed into Blaze's side and Blair wouldn't move it. It was childish. They were acting like pups when one pup steals another's bone. I got angry and could feel my inner wolf rising. I could see my eyes changing from cranberry red to bright red. I was the alpha of the local pack in Boise City. It was mostly teenagers, but the town had high hopes that my pack would become the greater pack that the town needed. Being the alpha was great but, sometimes, Blair and Blaze don't take me seriously. It was mostly because we have been friends for so long. They took me seriously this time though. They saw my eyes, heard my warning growl, and instinctively stopped fighting. Their eyes turned blue as they looked down at the floor. I smiled and looked back at the road.

For the next eight and a half hours, there was no more fighting except for the occasionally mumble from the backseat. We listened to the radio as we rode down the highway. We stopped at two rest areas along the way, but we finally arrived at Santa welcome sign was, well, welcoming but, the back of the sign, not so much. Even though it was backwards, I could see through the rear-view mirror that Santa Carla was the "Murder Capitol of the World." How charming.

The streets were crowded with punks, surfer dudes, and a whole bunch of other kinds of people. Boy, we were definitely going to fit in here. We rented a beach house close to the boardwalk. It was a nice house. A living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms with two twin sized beds in each. Blair and Blaze didn't want to share a room. I definitely knew why. It took a lot of arguing and talking, but we finally came up with a sleeping arrangement. I would share a room with Blaze, while Sarah shared the other room with Blair. As we all put our bags into our rooms, I looked out the window and stared in awe. The sun had started to go down. We would have to put our things away later.

I walked out of the bathroom after taking a quick shower and found that my friends were all ready to go. Blair was wearing a dark grey long sleeve shirt that hung down on one shoulder, a pair of faded jean short shorts, and a pair of black ankle high converse. She wore her hair down with a red bow on the side and had on a bit of eyeliner and light pink lipstick. Blaze was wearing her favorite hot pink, long-sleeved belly shirt, a pair of blue jeans with faded knees and butt, and a pair of biker boots. She had her flame orange hair up in a ponytail and had her face made up like usual. Black eyeliner, pink blush, and red lipstick. She also had on orange eye shadow and mascara. To top it all off, she put on her favorite leather jacket. Blaze looked the definition of "Bad Girl". I smiled as I looked away from Blaze to see what Sarah had chosen to wear. I couldn't help but laugh. Sarah was wearing her usual plain orange t-shirt with a pair of tan skinny jeans, a pair of purple Adidas high tops, and a light purple zip up hoodie. She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail with her bangs off to the side of her face. She looked over at me after adjusting her hoodie and saw that I was still laughing. She gave me one of her " Knock it off or I'll pound you" looks and I said that I was only joking. She knew I was playing and laughed a little. I smiled at her as she walked out the door of the beach house. I followed her but stopped as I walked in front of the mirror that was in the living room. I saw my raven black hair framing my pale skinned face. I saw how my hair sat on my shoulders and went down to the middle of my back. As I looked at my hair, my eyes rested on my clothes. I was wearing a long-sleeved fish net shirt over a white tank top, a pair of ripped white skinny jeans, my black buckled knee-high converse, and my worn out leather jacket. My clothes definitely matched what the people of Santa Carla wore. My makeup did too. I had put on black eyeliner on the tops and bottom of my eyes, black mascara on my eyelashes, black eye shadow, and black lipstick. I liked the way I looked and smiled as I left the living room and went out the front door. The girls had taken the motorcycles out of the bed of the truck and the trailer by the time I locked the door. As I got on my bike, Blair started getting impatient. I ignored her and started my motorcycle. It felt good to feel the vibration of the motor. I hadn't taken my motorcycle out for a ride in months. I revved the motor one last time before riding off towards the boardwalk.


	4. Chapter 4

The boardwalk was crowded with people. We couldn't find any open spaces in the parking lot so we had to park our bikes on the pier that was within the boardwalk. There wasn't much space left on the pier but we eventually found space next to four other motorcycles. As we parked our bikes, we all got whistles from guys that walked by. It was flattering, but none of the guys were my type. Blair, however, seemed interested in every guy that walked past. Typical Blair. I told the girls to follow me as I started to walk into the crowd. They stayed close as we went further into the crowd. We got more whistles from guys and Blair, somehow, managed to get a guy's number. She seemed pleased with herself as we walked past some small shops. I shook my head in annoyance and kept walking. Some of the shops seemed interesting. There were some souvenir shops as well as a comic book store. I thought that was cool. I loved comic books.

We walked around the boardwalk for an hour. After a while Blair started to get irritated.

"Danny? Can we please split up? We're grown up werewolves with plenty of fighting experience. We don't need to stay in a small pack here. Besides, I just saw a hunk who had my name written all over him."

I didn't think it was a good idea but Sarah said that it would be easier to look around for anything suspicious. I thought about it for a bit and then said that it was a good all agreed and decided that we would meet up by our motorcycles if anything happened. We all had our cell phones and switchblades( for when we needed them). We broke off from our group and went our separate ways for the night. I didn't know what to do so I went to check out the comic store I saw.

The comic store wasn't busy, except for the rowdy group in the back of the store. I shook my head in annoyance as I started to look at the comics. Some of the comics looked cool. One comic caught my eye so I picked it up to look through it. As I looked through the pages, I could see out of the corners of my eyes two boys who had their eyes on me. They were probably two or three years younger than me so they were definitely not old enough to be interested in dating me. They kept staring at me as I walked around the store. Finally, they had gotten on my nerves.

"Got a problem guys?" I asked them.

The younger looking one of the two replied to my question by saying, "Just scoping your civilian wardrobe."

"Pretty cool, huh?"I said.

The older looking one answered my reply by saying, "For a fashion model." From the way he said it, it didn't seem like a compliment. I shook my head and continued to look. I was looking through a few comics when one of the boys handed me a comic. I looked at the cover and saw that it was about vampires. I handed it back.

"I don't like horror comics." I told the boy.

"You'll like this one. It could save your life." The boy replied back while giving me the comic again.

I took the comic from him, thanked him and then left. I didn't leave because of the annoyance I got from the boys. I left because the rowdy group in the back of the store had run out after grabbing a handful of comics. The boys chased them and I figured I wouldn't waste anymore of my time there.

After leaving the comic store, I checked out a few more shops. One store sold cool clothes while one store was actually a tattoo shop. I got a small anarchy symbol tattooed onto my left wrist. The tattoo artist said that the tattoo suited me as I left the shop. I thanked him and continued to walk around. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do then. There were lots of other things to do. I could have played some games, gone on the rides, listened to the concert, or shopped some more. But none of those things seemed interesting to me. I then decided that I would go and ride on the carousel.

The line was a bit long when I approached the carousel, so I decided to wait a bit before I got on. As I waited, a couple came up to me and asked if I would take a picture for them. Not wanting to seem rude, I agreed and took the photo. When I gave the couple their camera back, the woman handed me a ten and said that it was because I was so kind. I thanked her and watched as they walked away into the crowd. As my eyes followed the couple, I suddenly froze. On the side of the carousel was a group of four boys. But they weren't just any boys. They were the boys from my dream.


End file.
